Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data security and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for enhanced data protection.
History of Related Art
Asymmetric cryptography or public-key cryptography is cryptography in which a pair of keys is used to encrypt and decrypt data. Initially, a network user receives a public and private key pair from a certificate authority. Any other user who wants to send an encrypted message can get the intended recipient's public key from a public directory. They use this key to encrypt the message, and they send it to the recipient. When the recipient gets the message, they decrypt it with their private key. Asymmetric cryptography can be resource-intensive to implement. Symmetric cryptography is cryptography that uses the same key to encrypt and decrypt data. Symmetric-key systems are simpler and faster, but key exchange is difficult.